1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a network camera, and more particularly to a network camera resolving a problem that an embedded nut may become loose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional network camera requires a nut embedded within a casing of the network camera, and then a joint of a base is screwed to the nut to be fixed to the casing. In the process of forming the casing, the nut is disposed within a cavity of a mold, and then injects the cavity with a casing material, such that the nut is embedded in the casing. However, such process frequently results in a poor combination between the nut and the casing, and thus the nut may become loose and rotate when the joint of the base is screwed to the nut.